


June's

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wakes up, comfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	June's

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Boughs of Holly"

Neal woke up and, for one dark moment, thought he was back in prison. Then, he registered the faint glow of multi-colored Christmas lights and everything clicked into place. He was at June's.

June had taken him in, and during all but the first few seconds after waking there was no way her mansion could be mistaken for a prison.

Strands of Christmas lights were tastefully placed around every window and along the balcony's railing, while fresh boughs of evergreen and holly were draped along every stair.

It was like something out of a Christmas fable; the kind of thing Neal had dreamed about as a child. It was certainly a far cry from the fake tree and cheap lights he had grown up with, and further still from the hell of prison during the holidays.

Neal may have traveled all over the world and seen some of the most dazzling displays, but there was no place he would rather be this Christmas than here at June's.


End file.
